When a customer calls in with an issue for smart mobile devices, remote support technicians use various cumbersome internal and external online resources in order to narrow down and troubleshoot the mobile device user's or subscriber's issue. This exercise usually is very time consuming, increases the support call handling time and may frequently result in customer dissatisfaction. Further, unsatisfactory customer support usually results in repeat calls for the same issue thus increasing the overall cost of customer support.
Virtual mobile management (VMM) reduces this effort by allowing the technicians to view, operate and control the device held by the mobile device user or subscriber remotely over the air. However, the VMM solution is configured and implemented allowing only one entity to perform a VMM session with the mobile device using the single client. In particular, once the mobile device is configured for remote support from one entity, the mobile device would need to be reconfigured for support from another entity. In some instances, enrollment with a different entity is not possible due to policy and security reasons. Moreover, a new enrollment clears out the present configuration.
What is lacking in the art is a secure method of allowing remote support technicians within the Carrier organizations, Enterprise organizations, Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) organizations, and the like to be able to avail of VMM services into the same device via a single client while maintaining unique security associations with each controlling entity.